Fairies, Wizards, Ghosts! Oh my!
by Gemini bookworm
Summary: Annabelle back for a whole new adventure. With the summer starting and no missions to go on. It sounds like a great time to go visit her friend Sam in Amity Park. Annabelle finally gets to hang out in the real Amity Park. She might even get a new crush but will a ghost, a wizards and her pink fairy self get in the way of a perfect summer? Squeal to A Black Glass Slipper.
1. Good News in the Form of a Letter

**Hey everyone! Guess what? Fairies, Wizards! Ghosts Oh My! finally has its first chapter up! ****I hope you guys will like this as much as you liked A Black Glass Slipper. I will warn you all now that there won't be a lot of Danny and Sam romance in this but there still will be some. This story is more about Annabelle and my other OC who you find more about in later chapters. Like last time if you have any questions about the story or Annabelle please feel free to ask.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter 1**

**Good News in the Form of a Letter**

**Annabelle Pov**

Summer had officially started in the magic district and unbelievably I was sitting in my bedroom bored out of my mind. Ever since I granted Sam's wish and gained my fairy godmother status. My fairy godmother missions had been kind of slow. The last one I granted was for a little girl who wanted to have the best Valentine's day dance ever at her school.

It wasn't a bad mission but it wasn't nearly as fun as Sam's was. It took me no time to turn the little girl's gym into a heart-filled wonderland. I mean where is the fun in a wish you can grant in a matter of minutes.

"I really wish something interesting would happen," I sighed lying upside down on my white queen bed as I watched my Persian cat, Kit Kat, claw at the plush white carpet trying to find a spot to sleep.

It was right when she finally found a comfortable spot that a letter appeared out of thin air and landed on her. Kit Kat hissed with all the hair on her back as she quickly scrambled away from the letter. I jumped off my bed and ran over to get the letter before Kit Kat tried to attack it.

"It's a letter from Sam!" I squealed as I looked at the front of the letter that just showed up. I tore open the letter and quickly read it over. "Listen to this Kit Kat. Sam has invited me to stay with her for the summer in Amity Park!" I said with a giant smile.

I started to jump up and down happily, but stopped when I remembered that I had to ask her majesty if I could go first. I closed the door to my room to make sure Kit Kat didn't try to escape again and then I started to head towards the head fairy godmother's office.

"Your majesty?" I said as I walked into her office.

"Yes? What is it Annabelle?" She asked looking up from her pile of paper work. "Well I just got a letter from Sam," I said waving the letter I was holding in my hand.

"That is great, Annabelle," Her majesty said with a smile.

Her majesty thinks that the friendship I made with Sam is just so cute because there are not many fairy godmother/human friendships since fairy godmother are usually very busy.

"It is and um… Sam asked me to come stay with her for the summer." I said quickly nearly running my words together.

"Well, since you have been so good with your missions. You may go see her." Her majesty said.

"I know it's a lot to ask, your majesty, but…wait, I can?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes, you may go as long as you behave and don't cause any trouble. Now go get packing. You will leave as soon as you are done packing." She said looking back down at her work.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much! I won't let you down," I said. I ran out of her office and headed back to my room. I picked up a new piece of paper from my desk and wrote a short reply to Sam's letter.

_Hey Sam! Guess what? I'm coming to Amity Park as soon as I finish packing_._ I will_ _see you soon! -Annabelle_

I quickly wrote her name on the front of the envelopes and away the letter went. I walked over to my closet with Kit Kat following close behind. "What do you thing should I pack, girl?" I asked Kit Kat. She meowed and began to lick her fur. I giggled.

"Well I guess you aren't going to be much help." I said shaking my head. I search through my closet and until I found my white leather suitcase.

"This is going to be amazing. I'm going to have so much fun with Sam and the guys." I thought as I started to pack my clothes. Once I finished packing my clothes, I moved on to whatever else I need to pack for the trip.

I ended up packing a few books, my wand, my fairy pen, a sliver hairbrush, some of my jewelry and a digital camera. I looked at the mirror out of the corner of my eye when I walked by it.

"Oh no! I forgot about my wings, hair and eyes," I thought biting my lip. I couldn't go walking around Amity Park with pink wings, light pink hair and hot pink eyes. If I keep it that way, the humans will freak out when they see me, that or think I am crazy.

I grabbed my wand from my bag. I did a simple spell that changed my hair color to plain boring brown; my eyes to a sky blue color and made my wings invisible. "That's much better," I said to myself.

I walked over to my closet and changed out of my fairy godmother uniform. I threw on a pink tank top, some jean shorts, pulled my hair back into a ponytail and slapped a pair of white sunglasses on top of my head. Kit Kat walked over to me, meowed and scratched at my leg.

"I'm sorry, girl but you can't come with me this time." I said petting her head. "Don't worry through. I will have Misfortune come check on you every day." I walked over to my suitcase and checked over everything in my bag twice making sure I didn't forget anything. Kit Kat hissed and I heard her knock on the door.

"Annabelle?" A voice said from the other side.

"You can come in, your majesty," I said. The door opened and she came into my room.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes, I am," I said pulling out my wand out of my bag.

"Have fun visiting Sam, Annabelle, and please don't turn anyone into anything while you're there," She said waving as I disappeared in a cloud of pink dust.

**You guys know the drill by now. Please favorite this story if you like it or leave a review of what you thought! Thanks a bunch!**


	2. Look out Amity Park, Here I Come

**Here is chapter two of Fairies, Wizards, Ghosts! Oh my!**

**Like always if you have any questions about the story or Annabelle please feel free to ask.**

**Aj: I did think about giving Annabelle pink streaks and in the first draft of this story she did have some. When I started rewriting this I changed it because I want her human look to be very plain that way she won't stand out too much and it would make it easier for her to blend in. Plus it would have messed up Sam's new look but I can't say too much about that because I would hate to spoil it so you'll have to read the chapter to see what the new look is. I hope that answered your question!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter 2**

**Look out Amity Park, Here I Come**

**Annabelle Pov**

I reappeared in front of Sam's house and, of course, ended up landing on my butt with my bag landing on top of me.

"Oh for goodness sake!" I said as I pushed my bag off me. I dusted myself off and tucked my wand in the front pocket of my bag before placing them it neatly on the bottom step that lead to Sam's house.

"Whoa!" I said when I finally looked up and saw Sam's house. It was pretty big house that was a lot nicer than any of the houses around it. I could only imagine what the inside of it looked like. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Just a second," a voice yelled from inside. The front door swung open and standing there was Sam. Her dark hair was almost past her shoulders and a few pieces of her hair were dyed a bright purple. She was still wearing her usual Goth outfit.

"Sam!" I squealed tackling her with a hug. "It is so great to see you in person again!"

"Annabelle? Wow, I totally didn't recognize you," she said as she hugged me back. "Why did you change your hair and eyes?"

"I thought your parents would be freaked out by my "normal" look," I said making quotation mark when I said normal. "Besides this is my human look."

"Human look?" Sam said releasing me from the hug.

"Yep. See every fairy has a fairy look and a human look. Our fairy look is usually crazy and colorful but our human look is pretty plain because we don't want to stand out," I said tucking a piece of my brown hair behind my ear.

"Well, that makes sense since I guess it would be kind of hard to blend in with us humans when you have pink hair," Sam said. "Anyway, come on inside into the air conditioning and I'll show you where you'll be staying." She walked down the steps and grabbed my bag. I followed her inside her house closing the front door behind me.

"Her house is huge," I thought as I looked around. "I think someone could get lost in this place. I just hope it won't be me."

"You'll be staying in the guest room that's next to my room," Sam said heading over to the stairs.

"What is my cover story going to be?" I asked her as we walked up stairs.

"I'm glad you asked. You are going to be my cousin's best friend's little sister," Sam said walking into the hallway that lead to bedrooms.

"That should be easy enough to remember," I said sarcastically as I laughed a little.

Sam laughed as she opened a door. I stopped in the doorway when I saw the room. "Here's your room, Annabelle."

"This is perfect! I love love love it!" I said as I walked into my room. It was painted a shade of blue that matched the sky with dark brown carpeting and furniture that went along with the colors.

"Ya… my mom decorated it," Sam said. "If I had my way. It would have been painted black and look kind of like my room but I am sure you would have hated it." She set my bag down next to the bed.

"Black just isn't really my color. I like bright pretty colors like the ones in here," I said as I flopped onto the huge bed. "They really bring the room to life."

"I am really glad I can finally hang out with you when you're not trying to turn me in to Cinderella," Sam said flopping down next to me. "You're not going to turn me in Cinderella this time, right?"

"Don't worry, Sam. I promise not to turn you into Cinderella this time," I said happily. We both sat up as we heard a knock from downstairs.

"Sam! Your friends are here!" Someone from downstairs yelled.

"I'll be down in a second Grandma," Sam yelled as she grabbed my hand and started to drag me down the stairs. She got to the bottom of the stairs and stop in front of me. I looked at her curiously.

"Stay behind me. I want to surprise Danny and Tucker," Sam said as she opened the front door.

"Hey guys,"

"Hey Sam," Danny, Tucker and a boy I didn't know said. Danny and Tucker looked almost exactly like they did last time I saw them but they where wearing normal clothes instead of fairytale clothes. I slowly walked out from behind Sam.

"Hi," I said waving to the guys.

"Annabelle!" Danny and Tucker yelled as they both tackled me with a hug.

"Nice to see you guys too," I said hugging them back.

"Who is that?" The boy I did not know asked Tucker once he and Danny stopped hugging me.

The boy was pretty cute. He was a little bit taller than me, had dark brown shaggy hair and these gorgeous dark hazel eyes.

"Preston this is, my cousin's best friend's little sister, Annabelle," Sam said to the boy. "Annabelle this is, Danny's new friend, Preston."

"Nice to meet you, Preston," I said sticking out my hand. He looked at me then my hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Annabelle," Preston said as took my hand and started to shake it with a firm grip.

"So are we still going to the Nasty Burger?" He asked stilling holding my hand. I started to blush a little, removed my hand from his and looked away from him. I could still felt Preston's eyes watching me.

"Sure, if Annabelle doesn't mind," Danny said looking back and forth at us.

"I don't mind at all. I am actually starving," I said with a little smile.

"Me too! Let's go before I miss my twelve o clock feeding!" Tucker said grabbing Preston's arm breaking his gaze from me. Tucker practically dragged Preston out the door while Danny part an arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Jeez Annabelle. Preston was staring at you like a love-sick puppy," Sam said looking at me. "I have never seen him act like that."

"Really? I didn't even notice," I said blushing. Sam just smiled as her and Danny headed out the door with me following behind them

**You guys know the drill by now. Please favorite this story if you like it or leave a review of what you thought! Thanks a bunch!**


	3. Bad Jokes and Uneatable Food

**Here is chapter there of Fairies, Wizards, Ghosts! Oh my! **

**I know it has been forever since I updated :( But I am back and more chapters will be coming soon! **

**Like always if you have any questions about the story or Annabelle please feel free to ask.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter 3 **

**Bad Jokes and Uneatable Food **

**Preston Pov**

I sat down with Danny and Tucker in one of the empty booths at the Nasty Burger. Sam and Annabelle where both up at the counter waiting for their food to come out.

The Nasty Burger was packed with kids and teens who were trying to beat the summer heat. The geeks where all hiding in the back booths having a dungeons and dragons tournament while the popular kids sat in the front booths texting each other.

I dug into my salad as Danny and Tucker began to eat their burgers. I usually got a burger when I come here but after seeing Danny and Tucker's burgers. I decided it was probably better to get a salad today.

"So… Preston. What do you think of Annabelle?" Tucker asked with his mouth full of burger. I rolled my eyes a little as I stabbed my fork into a chunk of tomato.

"Hey Tucker. Did I ever tell how gross that is?" I said as I stuck the tomato in my mouth and chewed it. "See that is nasty, right." I opened my mouth showing off the chewed up tomato as I said this.

"Okay I get your point." Tucker said after he swallowed his food. "You're avoiding the question though."

"You really want to know?" I asked hoping they wouldn't.

"We really do." Danny replied after taking a bite of his burger.

"Well she reminds a little of this girl I use to know and I think she is kind of pretty." I said quietly poking my salad. Tucker and Danny started to smile at me in a creep way.

"It looks like someone has a crush on Annabelle." Tucker said in teasing tone patting me on the back.

"I don't." I said blushing. They both started laugh a little still smiling at me.

"Hey guys. What's so funny?" Annabelle asked sitting down next to me with a salad in her hand. Tucker was about to reply, but I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth.

"Um… I was just telling them a really funny joke." I said looking down at my food trying to hide my face that was probably bright red now.

"What was the joke?" Sam asked as she plopped down next to Danny in the booth. I swallowed and started to think of a joke.

"Oh…it was um. Why did the duck cross the road?" I asked.

"Why?" Annabelle asked as she started eating her salad.

"To get away from the farmer." I said with a little smile hoping they would laugh. Luckily they all did started laughing.

"That was such a cheesy joke. It is funny how cheesy it was." Sam said laughing as she ate her tofu burger.

"I thought it was cute. Kind of cheesy but cute." Annabelle said looking at me with a smile as I took a bite of my salad. I sucked in some air blushing and started to choke on my salad by accident. Tucker and Danny started to chuckle quietly, which earned them both a slap in the back of the head from Sam.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Annabelle asked looking concerned patting my back.

"I'm fine. I was just eating to fast again." I said calmly as I sipped some water. Annabelle still looked concerned but nodded and went back to eating her salad.

"Annabelle, what do you think of Amity Park so far?" I asked trying to make conversion with her.

"It is really nice, but the food here is kind of scary." She said pointing her fork in the direction of a tray of mystery meat.

"Don't worry it. It won't eat you, I think." I said with a little chuckle. "I wouldn't eat it though because we still haven't figured out what the mystery part of the meat is." Annabelle giggled a little at that.

"Mikey actually found out what it was but trust me you don't want to know." Danny said with a shiver. "I will never look at that stuff the same way ever again." Annabelle and me looked at each other before we busted out laughing.

"Well that's good to know, I guess." Annabelle said before turning to face me. "How long have you lived in Amity park, Preston?"

"About four months ago." I said taking a bite of the salad.

"Where did you live before you lived here?" She asked.

"I lived in New York City." I lied.

I don't mean to lie but I am a wizard and my family moved here from a magic dimension no one knows about expect Danny, Tucker and Sam. The only reason they know is that I figured out Danny's Secret and he found out mine by mistake.

"Wow! New York City. That sounds really cool." She said interested.

"Have you ever been there?" I asked curiously.

"I haven't but I have seen tons of pictures and I would love to go see it in person one day." Annabelle said as I watched Sam picked up her phone out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey Grandma." She said. She talked to her grandmother for a few minutes more.

"Okay, bye." Sam closed the phone and looked at us.

"Sorry guys but Annabelle and I need to get going." She said standing up and grabbing Annabelle's arm pulling her out of the booth.

"Bye Sam, Bye Annabelle." We said as they headed to the door.

"Bye guys." Sam replied. Annabelle waved to me as Sam pulled her through the door.

"So… you're in love with Annabelle, right, because that's what it looked like a few minutes ago." Tucker said a few minutes after the girls left. "It kind of reminded me of how Sam and Danny where before they started dating." Danny glared at Tucker while his cheeks turn a light pink.

"Oh shut it, Tucker." I said finishing off my salad.

**You guys know the drill by now. Please favorite this story if you like it or leave a review of what you thought! Thanks a bunch and more chapters are on the way!**


End file.
